New Threads
by Victoria-xox
Summary: Missing scenes from Threads, leading up to and past the teams trip to the cabin. Sam and Jack start to explore their feelings for each other, but will it all go smoothly? S/J. I love the stories so i'm trying one for myself. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Threads

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: End of series eight, continuing on from Threads

Summary: Basically missing scenes from Threads, leading but to and after the team going to the cabin. A Jack and Sam fic.

Disclaimer: Not Mine

The events on the past few days eventually started to become real to the team. Daniel ascended… again… Anubis was defeated… hopefully and Jacob Carter … was unable to be saved. All these things had serious consequences and each member of SG-1 where aware that their lives would never be the same.

Sitting in Jack O'Neill's house where himself, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Each of whom where resting after a particularly tough week. Daniel who had not long been released from the infirmary had taken Jack up on his offer of a relaxing cold beer back at his house, to wind down and generally 'take a load off' as Jack put it. Teal'c, also joined the men, (refusing the beer) he also felt the need to relax with his male counterparts. As each man sat drinking and discussing what film to watch they each secretly thought about what was going on in their worlds.

Daniel was still reeling inside from his recent encounter with Anubis. Truth be told, a little bit of him was wondering if it worked, if Oma really did manage to defeat him and if he would be back.

'Daniel' Jack shouted, pulling him out of his thoughts, 'you want another beer?'

'Eh yeah Jack, please' Daniel replied. 'Just what I need to take my mind of things' he thought to himself. He didn't want to be thinking about these things, but at the minute he couldn't help it. He really didn't have the energy for Anubis to show his face again, he was tired and all he wanted to do was enjoy his life and time with his good friends. He looked around at them, Jack walking in from the kitchen and passing him the beer, immediately engaging in conversation with Teal'c, who was yet again, sharing his latest movie obsession. Daniel smiled to himself, this is what he wanted tonight, and joined in with the conversation.

Teal'c listened, engaged with Jacks reasons as to why he would not be watching the film he had recommended. He admired his leader immensely, valued his opinion on many things, but his choice in movies leaved a lot to be desired.

'You are missing the point O'Neill; this type of science fiction is unlike our battle with the Goa'uld.'

'I don't care Teal'c, I get enough of that crap at work, I am watching nothing with spaceships, evil clichéd bad guys or anything were the world is in peril! I can't take it anymore.' Jack replied.

Daniel laughed, 'you know, if Sam were here, she's be suggesting some romantic film Jack… shall I give her a call and see if you can borrow one?'

Jack could see Teal'c grinning in the back ground, 'Easy Daniel… I'm not that bad yet... I was just thinking we could watch a comedy, you know, something funny, like I don't know… the Simpsons…or something like that.'

This made Daniel laugh even more, 'any excuse to watch the Simpsons eh Jack.'

'It's a classic!' Jack bellowed.

Teal'c smiled and laughed inwardly. His love for his friends was enormous and he didn't think he had ever been happier. His mind drifted to his other Jaffa and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. He work he and Bra'tac had done over the years had finally paid off. The Jaffa would die free, and so would he.

'What about Oceans Eleven?' asked Daniel.

'No' replied Jack

'Shaun of the dead?' Daniel tried again.

'What?' Jack said with a confused look on his face, 'never heard of it'

'Okay…Meet the Parents?'

'What! No! I've got it!!!' Jack said with a smile on his face, 'Anchorman… a bit of Will Ferrell … always good'

'Fine' Daniel said sighing, 'anything'

'Teal'c?' Jack asked, 'that okay with you?'

'That is fine O'Neill.' He replied.

Jack popped the DVD in and sat back on the sofa. Beer at hand, pizza on the way and his friends at his side, Jack was happy. He would have liked Sam to be here, he worried about her after everything that happened but she was with Mark and his family at her place, she would be okay with them. With Jacob's funeral tomorrow, the Carter family had a lot of planning to do and Jack hoped Sam would be able to handle at all.

Daniel seemed to be reading Jacks mind as he brought up the events with Sam and her dad.

'Wonder how Sam is coping with her family being here.' He pondered.

'Ah she's probably about ready to kill her brother!' Jack replied, 'I hear he's started asking a lot of questions about her job'

'Oh I see' Daniel replied, 'Can't really blame the guy I suppose, does he know about Pete yet?'

'Yeah she said she told him she broke up with him, and that she couldn't go through with the wedding.' Jack shared.

'Oh bet he's got even more questions about that!' Daniel exclaimed.

'Yeah you can imagine… I hope she's okay' Jack wondered out loud.

Both Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, surprised by Jacks blatant honestly about Sam. He had never been this forthright with his feelings about her before and it gave Daniel and Teal'c the suspicion that this time Jack was finding it hard to hide his emotions on the subject.

'Colonel Carter is strong O'Neill.' Teal'c offered.

'I know Teal'c… but this is one time where she'll need her friends around her. I don't think she's going to get over Jacobs death anytime soon.'

'No-one expects her too Jack' Daniel replied.

'I know that Daniel, but you know what Carters like, she's going to leave everything all bottled up and not deal with it at all. I just want to make sure she's okay… you know… starting to accept things.'

'It's a bit soon for her to be accepting things Jack; it has only been a few days.'

'That's true… but without Pete anymore… I just…. I suppose I worry about her more… you know…,' Jack coughed, trying to disguise his honestly with some manliness, 'being on her own and all, can't be easy,' Jack coughed some more.

Daniel smiled inwardly at his friend. Jack was obviously finding it hard to discuss how he was feeling yet Daniel admired him for even trying. It had been extremely hard for Jack to do this in the past, and this was a big step for him.

'We'll be with her tomorrow for the funeral Jack. Don't worry; we'll take good care of her.'

'I know…anyway' Jack replied, trying to distract the others, 'on with the movie, Daniel… another beer?'

'Yea please Jack.'

'Teal'c … O.J?'

'Please O'Neill.'

As the men continued to watch the movie, each though about the others, and what would happen next in their lives. Jack in particular was oddly finding it hard to engage with the film. His mind wondered to Sam. How she was doing, whether she was coping or whether she was not. He also pondered on the previous events regarding Pete and Kerry. Kerry had seen right through him in regards to his feelings for Sam, and he wondered if it was that obvious to everyone else. He wasn't naïve enough to think that Daniel and Teal'c didn't no. He was well aware that they where being good friends and keeping it to themselves, but the thought that others might very well know worried him. At least tomorrow he would see Sam and make sure she was okay for himself. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew things where changing for the both. Suddenly, more than ever Jack not only wanted to tell Sam how he felt, he was starting to actually think about doing it.


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

Sam looked briefly around the room. A crowd of people stood in her living room, all getting ready for the funeral that would soon be commencing. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had arrived about five minutes previous to travel with Sam. Mark and his family where also there, busying themselves, fixing their clothes and hairs. Sam breathed out and continued on with preparing the house. The thought of all those people coming back to her house after the funeral worried her. The house had to be tidy; she had to make sure she had enough food and drink, and even seats for everyone! All these things raced through Sam's mind, and she didn't mind as it took her mind of everything else. As she hurried around the room she could see the hesitant looks of her teammates out of the corner of her eye. She prepared herself for the question that one of them was bound to ask sooner or later: Are you okay? At present, Sam didn't no if she was able to answer that question. Since everything that happened at work, with Pete and with Jack, she hadn't really been honest with herself about how she was feeling. With sorting out arrangements for the funeral and making sure Mark and his family where able to travel over on time Sam was left happily preoccupied and busy enough that she could prevent herself from thinking and tired enough to drop into a deep enough sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sam told herself that as soon as everything was over she would take the time to sort her head out, and deal with everything, she knew she had too.

The men watched as Sam hurried around the room moving furniture, collecting glasses and tidying the area. Each of them knew what she was doing and their offers of help went unnoticed. Jack in particular that Sam was trying to keep herself busy to prevent any unwanted thoughts but knew better than to ask her if she was okay. Something told him she wasn't ready to deal just yet. Daniel finally took it upon himself to ask. He also knew Sam well enough to know, but being Daniel just had to ask and let her no that they where all there for her.

'Sam, hey, I just wanted to make sure your okay…' Daniel asked quietly away for earshot.

'Yea thanks Daniel, I'm fine.' She replied hurriedly and continued on with her work.

Finally it was time to leave and Sam starting to panic inside. The time was finally here for her to say goodbye to her Dad. Sam wanted to cry. Taking a deep breath Sam looked around to rally the troops where she was met with Jacks worried face looking back at her. She threw him a quick grin that he plainly ignored and continued looking at her. Finally Sam realized that there was no point silently lying to him and shot him a sad defeated look. As they looked at each other without anyone realizing each of their faces said 'later' and they both made mental deals with each other that they would chat later.

'Okay guys, time to go, everyone ready?' Sam shouted.

A chorus of 'Yes' flew back at her and again Sam needed a deep breath.

'Right… let's go.'

As the people started to leave the house Sam held back to make sure the house was locked up and to lock the door. Jack noticed this and held back as well.

As they both made their way to the door Jack decided to make sure their silent conversation before hadn't gone misinterpreted. Stopping her by touching her arm, Sam jumped surprised by this and looked back at Jack.

'Hey, you just let me know if you need a minute okay… I'll sort it' Jack said quietly.

'Sir, I'll be…'

'Honestly… just a head nod or something… maybe a little wink or a scratch of the ear… or even a…'

'Thank you' Sam said looking at him sadly. Jack could tell by Sam's eyes that she had finally given in to Jack's offer of help. As he slowly rubbed her arm she realized that she needed his help and she would probably have to take him up on his offer by the end of the day. Sam smiled at him gratefully and Jack felt better knowing that he had gotten through to her. Letting go of her arm they slowly headed towards the door, Sam mentally took a moment to prepare her before closing the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew strongly among SG-1 as they stood around the coffin that lay in front of them. Sam could feel the breeze in her hair and felt a sense of ease by it. On one side of her was General O'Neill who had been hovering around her since they had arrived. This unnerved Sam, she didn't want him to think that she couldn't cope. On the other side Daniel stood with Teal'c quietly listening to the minister as he spoke about her father. The fact that her friends were standing so closely to Sam warmed her heart and a bit of her thought that even though she didn't want them constantly asking her if she was okay she knew wouldn't have been able to do this without them.

Sam couldn't help but think about her father looking down at her and what he was thinking. She was well aware that she hadn't been totally honest with her father on his death bed when she told him that she was happy and this hurt Sam more than anything. She didn't want to worry him, especially considering that he was dying. But know he was gone and he would surely no that she was lying. As Sam thought of this the tears slowly began to stream down her face. She hadn't even noticed until someone had handed her something to dry her eyes with.

Jack had of course noticed Sam's anguish and stepped to his side so that he was even closer to her than before. Feeling his presence Sam sighed in relief to feel the comfort of her friends being near. Jacks hand slowly made his way up Sam's back until it came to rest at the bottom of her neck and onto her shoulder protecting her from the wind that slowly rocked her where she stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sam's house there was a large group of people congregated in her living room. Many of Jacob's old Air Force colleagues had came, along with family and people from the SGC. All turned up to pay their respects to him and Sam. Sam was busying herself taking care of people, rushing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room with food and dirty dishes.

At the corner of the room stood a group of men who where reminiscing over being in the Air Force with Jacob and a time where they had gotten trapped in enemy territory. As Sam walked past she overheard one of the men describing Jacob talking about Sam and her brother and how at that particular time he was missing Sam's birthday. The man went into great detail about how distressed Jacob was at the time and how much he obviously cared for his children. Sam did not like what she was hearing as it brought up a lot of memories of her father, and even reminded him of what they missed out on when he was away with work.

As she started to panic at the thought of breaking down in front of everyone Sam scanned the room of General O'Neill. She found him talking to Siler and Daniel across the room.

'Sam, where is your toilet?' Asked one of the guests who interrupted her from her thoughts.

'Eh… up the stairs to your left.' She replied quickly not taking her eyes off the General. All she needed to do was make eye contact to get some alone time. Five minutes to get her head straight was all Sam needed.

Finally Jack looked directly and gave her a quick grin. On seeing Sam's plea for help etched on her face he quickly made excuses from Siler and Daniel and headed towards her. By this time a group of people had formed around Sam either requesting something or asking how she was holding up. Sam politely smiled and answered the people as best she could and praying that Jack would help her escape sooner or later.

'Excuse me ladies,' interrupted General O'Neill, 'I need to borrow Sam for a minute if you don't mind, official business and all that' Jack continued.

With that, Jack had grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away. Daniel had been watching Jack since he had left their conversation sensing something was wrong. Now he realized what is was. Jack slowly wisped Sam around the people and headed towards the stairs. Still holding her hand he brought her up the stairs into her bedroom without saying a word.

'You want me to leave you alone for a minute?' asked Jack, 'The boys and I can handle things downstairs for a while.'

'Yea that sounds good thanks. I only need five minutes' replied Sam.

'Take as long as you need okay… lie down or something, it has been a long day.'

'And leave everyone down there, I don't think so…' Sam laughed lightly.

'They'll understand Carter… you've been through a lot and you need to rest'

As if on queue Sam yawned tiredly and rolled her eyes. Typical what she would yawn just as she as trying to confines General O'Neill that she didn't need the rest.

'Suppose I am more tired than I realized' exclaimed Sam. 'I think I'll lie down for a little bit, and then I'll be down.'

'Okay, no problem. Let me no if you need anything okay.' Jack said as he started to walk towards the door to leave.

'Sir…' Sam said suddenly

'Yes?'

'I just…I wanted to say thanks.'

'There's no need Carter' Jack stopped her.

'I know I just… don't know what I would have done without you guys.'

Jack smiled at her, 'Now sleep Samantha! And when you come down I have a proposition for you and the guys.' Jack said grinning wildly.

'Oh you can't say that and expect me to sleep now Sir!' Sam chuckled. Jack turned as he walked out the door and heard Sam shouting 'Please' in a whining voice.

Sam lay down on the bed over the covers and smiled. Just five minutes was all she needed before going back down stairs. As she started to think about what Jack had said and wondering what it could be she slowly drifted off into a deep needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours lately a hazy Sam woke up and looked around her. She wondered where she was and even how she got there… until it all came flooding back. Looking at the clock she discovered that it was nearly eight o'clock.

'Crap crap crap,' Sam said to herself getting up. She realized that she had been up there since six and she'd only meant to stay five minutes! This was bad!

'I have just left a house full of people to go and take a nap,' she thought to herself. Rushing downstairs, Sam looked around her living room. It was empty… and strangely clean for the amount of people who where there before. Scratching her head Sam stood in the middle of her living and wondered what happened. She was reminded of one of those horror movies where the person goes to bed and seemly wakes up to find herself totally alone and that the people of the world had been wiped out! Rolling her eyes at herself Sam walked around. As she got closer to the Kitchen she heard low voices talking. Realizing it was the General, Teal'c and Daniel Sam felt relived that she wasn't alone and that her quests weren't totally without a host.

'Hey Sleepy Head' said Daniel smiling as Sam entered the room.

'Hey guys, I can't believe I slept so late,' Sam said going a little red. 'I'm really sorry that I left you all like that.'

'Don't mention it Carter,' replied General O'Neill 'you needed to rest and we didn't mind' he continued waving to the other guys.

'On the contrary Colonel Carter, It was most fun to hear humorous stories about your father' Teal'c added.

Sam smiled at them while taking a seat, grateful that they where around and that they where actually interested in her life.

'Yea I could have used some of that stuff when he was alive, would have helped me out of sticky stops,' Jack chimed in and the others laughed.

'He really did like you Sir, all of you' Sam said.

'We know Carter.' Jack replied smiling.

'O I'm so embarrassed that I left all those people!' Sam said changing the subject and putting her head in her arms. 'Oh my god' Sam said lifting her head up suddenly remembering she was meant to be looking after Mark and his family.

'Where is Mark? He didn't say anything rude to anyone did he? Oh he did didn't he?' Sam rambled on.

'Calm down Carter! Exclaimed Jack, 'It's all fine, we've taken care of everything. Mark is at the hotel with the family, said they'd be back tomorrow to see you before they go, and he was on his best behavior, didn't say a bad thing to anyone!'

'O… okay' Sam sighed, 'Thanks again guys… really, I wasn't really in the mood for all those people after the funeral, and you all saved me.

'Its fine Sam' said Daniel 'It's what we are here for,' he continued smiling sympathetically.

Sam smiled back and looked around the kitchen at what the guys had been doing,

'And you guys cleaned up! I don't know how I can ever repay you!'

'O I know…' said Daniel rather cryptically.

Sam looked up at him somewhat baffled. Then at Jack who had started looking rather nervous.

'Eh what Daniel means is…' Jack started, 'we were all hoping that you would join us on a little trip… to… the cabin,' he finished smiling at her hopefully.

Sam looked at the others. Teal'c looked miserable and Daniel was rolling his eyes. Sam thought this was hysterical. She didn't really think time at the cabin would be her kind of thing, but this time, it might actually be what she needed.

'Sir… I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!' said Sam with the same enthusiasm that she has for one of her latest discoveries.

'What!' replied Jack in shock.

'You do?!' Daniel chimed in.

Sam laughed out loud at the baffled look on the three men's faces which made them look even more confused.

'Yea I mean it's the perfect time. The general always wants to go up, I could use the break, and it will give you two a chance to relax,' said Sam smiling and looking and Daniel and Teal'c.

'Yes!' exclaimed Jack loudly. 'You see!' he said looking Daniel, 'this is what I'm talking about! This is someone who has their priorities straight!' he finished pointing at Sam.

'You know they said they wouldn't go unless you went Carter' Jack claimed. 'Didn't think they could handle it on their own'

'O really boys!' Sam smiled, enjoying their torture. 'It'll be fun.'

'Fine! I'm in…' Daniel said defeated.

'As am I' Teal'c added.

'Great!' said Jack with the biggest smile the team had ever seen. 'This is going to be good!'

Sam was happy with her decision to go. This meant she could clear her head without having to worry about the fate of the world at the same time. However, she couldn't help but be reminded of her feelings for Jack. He thoughts and feelings for him where a big part of the person for her breaking up with Pete and she wondered if she could really continue to ignore this. She thought that she should, as they had been doing it for the past eight years, but then would she successfully continue another relationship with this over her head. All these thoughts ran through Sam's mind. Along with her wondering what Jack was thinking, all Sam could do was wait and see what the week at the cabin brought. Maybe in the quietness she would be able to figure out what he was thinking about her and their present situation.


	3. New Beginnings?

After a long day of fishing Daniel, Samantha and Teal'c where sitting in the living room. The team where all lounging by the fire while they waited for the General to finish cooking dinner.

'Okay guys, lets eat' Jack called from the kitchen.

The others looked at each other apprehensively. They had all offered to help Jack cook but he had rejected any offers claiming that he had a surprise meal planned. This worried Sam more than any one as she knew full well what he used as his 'secret ingredient'.

As they walked into the kitchen they where met by a table full of what looked like delicious food.

'Wow… Jack!' Daniel exclaimed 'this is…. unbelievable' he said looking at the others.

'Hope your hungry guys…' Jack said smiling.

'My god Sir, I didn't know you could cook.' Sam said as the group took their seats.

'Ah Carter, there are a lot of things you do not know about me…' Jack said smiling at her.

'This is indeed a hearty meal O'Neill' Teal'c added. This made the others laugh out loud at the way Teal'c see's things.

'Seriously Jack… how did you do it,' Daniel asked.

'O just a few things I've learnt to cook over the years,' Jack replied, 'and I wanted to make it special for you guys… you know… show my appreciation that you came all this way.'

Everyone smiled at Jacks sudden emotion that was usually so well hidden, but Daniel wasn't going to let this pass.

'O Jack that's so nice' Daniel started 'is this your way of saying that you love us?' he continued giggling to himself.

'Daniel…' Jack said in a warning tone.

'O Daniel, stop teasing him! Thank you Sir, this is amazing.' Sam added

'You're welcome Carter'

'Yea thanks Jack, and not just for this, for getting us to finally come up here together, we needed it' Daniel said gratefully.

'Perhaps a toast would be appropriate' Teal'c suggested

'Yes' started Daniel 'to us and to family' raising his glass. Everyone smiled and followed suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stuffing themselves full of delicious food it wasn't long before the group had became so tired that they decided to take themselves to bed. Daniel and Teal'c where sharing a room, which left Sam and Jack to have their own rooms. After eating they had enjoyed some time beside the fire, chatting about nothing important at all and each one of them loved the chance to switch their minds off to a certain extent.

As they sat chatting around the fire Sam tried her hardest not to think of all the things currently on her mind; Jack, Pete, her dad, her job. Jack on the other hand had one thing on his mind and that was Sam. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew it as time for a change not only for him, but for Sam as well.

As everyone slept, Sam lay in bed and jolted up awaking from a deep sleep. Her mind was flooded with images of every mission she had ever been on and it had caused her awake suddenly, most likely from the fear. Breathing heavily Sam tried to calm herself down and thanked god that no-one had been there to witness what had just happened to her. Knowing that there was no way she would be able to get to sleep after this, Sam decided to get some water and some fresh air. Still a little disorientated she dragged her self to the kitchen and slipped out the back door to sit on the decking for awhile.

As it turns out, Sam wasn't the only one not getting any sleep. Jack had been unable to sleep at all and grew concerned when he heard Sam's soft foot steps walking down the hall. After tossing and turning for hours Jack could do nothing but think about Sam. After recent events he had became none too aware of his feelings for her that he had chosen to keep hidden for so long. What annoyed him more than anything, was that in the past he had been able to control his feelings, hide them, and even buried them but Jack just couldn't do it this time, no matter how hard he tried. His last conversation with Kerry seemed to be the reason why. She had gone as far as to give him a way to solve all his problems, well… most of them. But if Jack was to take the leap, he couldn't help but feel that this would be the most selfish thing he had done in a long time.

Getting up to check on Sam, Jack wondered down the corridor past the boys room and through to the kitchen. He stood in front of the window and watched Sam who was sitting with her back to him. Jacob had also been on Jacks mind a lot after his death and Jack thought of the last conversation he had with Sam's dad, and his promise to him.

_Jack walked into the observation room to pay his last respects to Jacob. Jack was not only sad that Sam would be losing her father, he had come to truly admire and respect Jacob over the years, as a friend. _

'_Hey Jack… it's good to see you' Jacob started._

'_Hey there Jacob, how you doing?' Jack replied. _

'_Well all things considered… I could be better Jack' Jacob replied laughing weakly._

'_Yea…sorry' Jack said awkwardly._

'_Actually Jack,' Jacob started 'I'm glad you came by… there's something I wanted to ask you'_

'_Oh really?' Jack wondered what this would be, 'straight to the point as always Jacob'_

'_Yes…well I don't really have time for subtleties now Jack, have a seat,' _

_Jack suddenly got nervous, 'Good point' he said sitting down by the bed. _

'_It's about Sam,' Jacob started._

'_Sam? I don't know…' but Jack was stopped mid sentence. _

'_About you and Sam' Jacob interrupted. _

'_Ah' Jack said suddenly speechless, 'I don't know what you think is going on with us… but I can assure you…'_

_Again Jack was interrupted._

'_Don't worry Jack, I'm not going to shout at you or anything, I just want to ask a few questions'_

'_Eh... okay, I'll try to answer them' Jack said unsure of what was coming._

'_Are you in love with my daughter?' Jacob said suddenly._

'_Eh… I… look Jacob' _

'_Please Jack… I don't have much time'_

'_I know that Jacob but it's a little hard for me to admit something to you… that I haven't even admitted to myself yet' Jack said sighing._

'_O… I see' Jacob replied._

'_I'm trying Jacob… I am'_

'_Jack…let me tell you something…you know how long I waited before I plucked up the courage to ask Sam's mother out? Four months. I just couldn't do it. She was this confident, attractive women and she didn't look twice at me. And she intimidated the hell out of me!' Jacob laughed, coughing slightly. 'After a while I knew if I didn't do it soon I would never do it. So I go over to her…all nervous and fidgety and I just ask her out right. And you know what she says…she says 'finally…I thought you'd never ask' and that was that.'_

_Both men laughed softly and Jack rested his hand on Jacobs shoulder while he coughed a little._

'_I'm okay…I'm okay' Jacob replied. 'Do you understand what I'm saying Jack?'_

'_You're saying that if I don't get my act together I'm going to miss my chance, eh Jacob' Jack replied. _

'_More than that Jack, you'll not only be ruining the rest of your life, you'll be ruining the rest of hers. And I can't have that for my daughter Jack, she's too special.'_

'_I know that Jacob I just…I mean how do you even know she feels the same way. She's engaged Jacob!'_

'_I know my daughter Jack, and I've seen the way you two look at each other. You have to trust me on this, that engagement is never going to last. It's you she wants and it is you she needs' _

_Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. This was too much for him. _

'_I don't know Jacob…'_

'_Jack I know you'll figure it out in time, I have faith in you… just promise me now that you'll take care of her. Make sure she figures it out will you?'_

'_Of course Jacob, of course'_

'_If not, I will be back to haunt you O'Neill.' _

_Jack laughed 'O I know Jacob, I know' _

As Jack stood by the window looking out at Sam he remembered his last conversation with Jacob and how much it meant to him. Not only did he get a little confirmation that Sam had the same feelings he suspected she had in the past he also got the blessing of the man who was most important in her life, and this meant a lot to him. He respected Jacob enormously not only as a person but as a father.

As Sam sat in her own thoughts she was brought out of them when she heard the door go behind her. Looking round she was greeted with Jacks sympathetic face looking back at her. Jack walked towards her and took the seat beside her on the edge of the decking.

'Hey…you okay?' Jack started.

'Yeah I'm okay, I just couldn't sleep, I hope I didn't wake you' Sam replied.

'No no you didn't, I was actually having trouble sleeping myself' Jack sighed

'Ahh' Sam said softly

'You want to talk about it?' Jack asked in an attempt to help Sam

'Not yet,' Sam replied simply

This led to a brief silence between the two. Each sat thinking about a variety of things but both were glad the other was there. Although Sam liked the quietness and needed it after being awoken so abruptly she knew that Jack was the only one who could made her come close to feeling better. He just had that way about him, the power to help people and make them feel better without even saying a word. Jack was also enjoying the alone time with Sam. He had been worried about her, knowing she was not sleeping and although she was not ready to talk about it, just being with her reassured him that she was safe.

'What about you?' Sam said somewhat randomly

'Huh?'

'You want to talk about it?' Sam asked, knowing full well there was a reason he was also awake.

'O…eh, not really' Jack said simply. He wasn't fully lying. He did want to say so much to Sam, but he found all too hard. After previous experiences in his life

They both smiled at each other, knowing that the other was hiding something but neither had the energy to address it at this moment in time.

'C'mere' said Jack calling for Sam, and lifting his arm up for her. Sam immediately moved towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. As Jack wrapped his arm around her Sam sighed outwardly enjoying the closeness.

'Everything's changing …isn't it?' asked Sam unsurely, and not at all wanting the answer.

'More than you know Carter…' Jack sighed in reply. 'More than you know'.

They both sat in silence knowing that from now on things would be very different and worried at the thought that they would not be moving on together.


	4. Truth Time?

It was late morning before Jack awoke after his sleepless night. His midnight meeting with Sam ended when she started to fall asleep on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the quiet time and a chance to be alone with each other. When Jack became aware that Sam was slowly drifting off to sleep he nudged her and walked her to her room leading her hand in hand.

Jack arose from his bed after noticing how light it was outside and decided to see what the others where up too. Walking into the kitchen Jack found Daniel pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'Morning Jack, coffee?' Daniel asked cheerfully.

'Yeah please, thanks' Jack answered yawning

'Late night?' Daniel inquired at the sight of Jack looking so tired.

'Yea kind of,' Jack answered simply.

'Anything you want to talk about?'

'Yeah actually…' Jack answered to Daniels surprise. This was Jacks way of opening up and telling someone that he needed to talk. He didn't like to share his feelings, he found it difficult and obtrusive, but he new in this case he could really use Daniels advice. He was the friend that new him the longest and even though he didn't say it enough, Jack really respected him.

'O… okay,' Daniel replied unsurely.

'Where are Teal'c and Carter?' Jack asked changing the subject.

'Eh… Teal'c has gone for a run and Sam is outside reading.'

'Oh' Jack replied simply and stayed silent taking a seat at the table. Daniel waited patiently for Jack to start talking but he said nothing.

'So….' Daniel asked trying to prompt him a little.

'What?' Jack asked oblivious that Daniel had been waiting for him to speak so intently.

'You wanted to talk?'

'Yeah… I'm trying,' Jack replied. He was thinking about what exactly to say. How much he should let Daniel in on worried him. However, Jack knew that he could tell Daniel anything, if he hadn't already worked it out for himself anyway, Jack would be surprised.

'It's about me…' Jack started slowly, 'and Sam' he finished.

'Ah' Daniel said simply.

'Yeah' Jack replied. Both men knew that this would be a tricky subject to talk about.

'Has something happened?' Daniel enquired.

'No' Jack replied

'O… so you want something to happen?'

'Yes…' Jack said honestly

'And you don't know how to approach it?'

'Don't know if I should…' Jack said

'Ah I see'

'You think I should?' Jack asked his friend to see what he thought about the matter.

'I think you should if it would make you happy Jack' Daniel replied clearly thinking about his friends best interests.

Jack stayed silent for a while thinking. There are a few reasons why Jack was debating this, and a lot of issues regarding it.

'Thing is…' Jack started again, 'it would make me happy…very happy.'

'So what's stopping you from giving it a go?' Daniel asked. 'Is it Sam? Are you scared she'll say no?'

'No… I'm pretty sure we are both on the same page where that's concerned,' Jack said, 'It's what happened before.'

'With Sara?' Daniel asked.

'Yeah…' Jack said simply.

'Jack…you still don't think that was all you fault, do you?' Daniel said concerned that his friend may still be as haunted about the death of his son that he was years ago.

Jack stayed silent mulling this over in his head.

'I think…that I don't deserve her, after what happened, that I might not be able to protect her, like I couldn't protect Charlie…'

'Jack, you deserve happiness, especially after what happened. You did everything you could to protect Charlie and the accident was just that… an accident that was not your fault! You can't torture yourself forever, you have another chance with Sam… take it…grab it…before it's too late.' Daniel finished.

'_Before its too late' _was etched in Jacks mind after his previous conversation with Jacob, and what Daniel had just said reminded him of how far he had come from the days where he blamed himself for his son's death and contemplated suicide. Although a part of him will always blame himself, and nothing will take that away, Jack was now able to move on in a way that he could now let himself be happy again and move on to a certain extent.

'Look Jack,' Daniel continued, 'We've known each other for a long time now, we have been through a lot together, you deserve happiness and so does Sam. I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true.'

'Thank you Daniel, I just needed to head that out loud… that means a lot' Jack said to his friend.

Daniel smiled at him and held out his hand for Jack to shake. Taking Daniels hand Jack shook it tightly and smiled back. At this point Teal'c entered the kitchen and said 'Good morning' to the two men. After this the conversation continued between the three men about what they would do throughout the day. Daniel knew without having to be told that his last conversation with Jack was not to be passed on and that whenever he was ready he would inform Teal'c. Daniel suspected this would be very soon.

________________________________________________________________________

After the group had lunch Daniel suggested that he should drive to the dearest shop for some supplies and would require Teal'c help to carry the bags! Jack wasn't fooled by Daniels not so subtle attempts to give him and Sam some alone time but apparently Sam was oblivious. As the nearest shop was around forty minutes away this gave Jack over an hour to get some things off his chest. Daniel was secretly hoping to come back and have his friends united and some decisions made about their future but he doubted things would be that simply. As the guys left Sam and Jack cleaned up the table from lunch and Jack suggested moving outside for some more fishing.

As the two sat on the deck chairs near the water a silence overcame them. Sam was content to sit there simply fishing as she was finally adapting to the country lifestyle. A part of her was embracing the simplicity of her surroundings all after everything she had been through and even started to forget about work. Jack on the other hand was debating in his head how he would bring up the conversation he wanted to have with Sam so badly.

'So Carter… got any plans for when we get back to the SGC?' Jack started quite randomly.

'Eh… well I want to see what's going on with the research on the ZPM' Sam started, 'and Cassie's coming to visit, so I'm going to spend some time with her. In fact Sir, she mentioned going out for dinner with the team, if you're free. I think there's something she wants to tell us actually… I am a bit worried.'

'O I'm sure it's nothing Carter; she maybe just needs a break from University and misses us!' Jack said smiling.

'Yeah maybe,' Sam said hesitantly, 'She just sounded a bit funny on the phone.'

'Don't worry about it Carter, what ever it is we'll sorted it out together' Jack said reassuringly.

'Thanks' Sam said smiling.

Talking about Cassie and seeing that Sam now had another thing to worry about in her life, gave Jack the perfect excuse to chicken out of telling her how he felt. He decided he would bring it up later instead, after dinner maybe, when Sam was more relaxed.

They continued to fish for a few hours and when Daniel and Teal'c arrived back they decided to start on dinner. Daniel had arrived back and immediately examined both their faces to see if either seemed different between them. Jack simply shrugged when he seen Daniels face knowing that Daniel would realise that he hadn't done it yet.

________________________________________________________________________

After dinner the group rested in the lounge and played cards until the late night. Conversation was drawn to the next day when the group realised that it would be their last day at the cabin and then they would have to return to the SGC and attempt to carry on as normal. Jacks mind wondered to whether things could go back to normal, if he ever plucked up the courage to talk to Sam. His first plan of action would be to pay a visit to General Hammond. He knew that he would be able to share his concerns with him and discuss his retirement while continuing to run the SGC without any judgement and still provide careful encouragement.

'Hey Jack… it's your go,' Daniel said calling Jack out of his thoughts.

'O…I'm out' he said, folding his cards.

The group continued their game until Teal'c decided it was time for him to go to bed. After taking the others money, Teal'c knew when to quite while he was ahead!

'Taking our money and running eh Teal'c?' asked Jack smiling.

'Indeed' Teal'c replied simply while nodding and leaving the room.

The others laughed and Jack suggested one more drink before bed. Daniel politely declined seeing another excuse for Sam and Jack to have more alone time. Giving Jack a wink when Sam had her back turned he discretely left the room. After grabbing the drinks they headed to the living room to be more comfortable on the sofa.

'So…Simpsons?' Jack suggested.

Sam laughed, 'Of course Sir.'

'Jack' he replied out of the blue.

'Huh' said Sam confused.

'I think after all these years, its time to call me Jack Samantha'

'Oh' Sam said surprised wondering what had brought this sudden change on, 'Okay… Jaaaack' she smiled.

As they sat together on the sofa Jack noticed how close they where and how it had all happened so naturally. As Sam yawned and rested her head on his shoulder, Jack sighed comfortably thinking that this was how things were meant to be. He suddenly realised that maybe he was going about things the wrong way. Sure, he needed to have the conversation with Sam, but the pressure was making things so difficult for him. Maybe just letting things take its course would be the best option. Jack moved his arm to wrap around Sam and pulled her even closer to his chest. Sam smiled to herself as she couldn't help but thing how cute this scene was. She could tell that Jack had wanted to talk and something told her he was very nervous about it. As he pulled her close she felt the tension slip away and comfort moved in to them both. Sam also felt the warmth of the alcohol throughout her body and couldn't help but feel a little tipsy.

After a few Simpsons Sam felt herself start to fall asleep. Her eyes kept falling and she was finding it harder and harder to keep them open.

'Right,' Said Sam moving away from Jack slowly, 'I need to go to bed, I cant stay awake any longer' she yawned while stretching.

'Yeah…me too actually' Jack replied moving as well.

As they both stood up their shoulders touched and each realised they had remained as close standing as they had been sitting down. Turning towards each other they where met with a deep intensity in each others faces which made Sam shiver outwardly. Jack saw this and immediately moved to rub Sam's arm where he had noticed her move. Sam smiled at this and looked down nervously. She sensed that something more was going to happen, yet she stood there in front of Jack so terrified at the prospect. Jack was also very nervous. He couldn't help but think that if he just moved an inch closer he would be right where he wanted to be. So he did it. He moved closer and his hand moved slowly up to Sam's shoulder and onto her neck. They both sighed at the closeness and Sam's butterflies intensified. As he slowly massaged her neck, he moved his nose into Sam's head where he was met by her soft hair and the sweet smell. Sam couldn't help but stare at Jacks neck and unconsciously she moved closer so she could feel it on her face. Breathing in his after-shave she became even more aroused by the smell. Finally Jack couldn't wait any longer. He used the hand on her neck to pull her chin up towards him. He was met by a look in Sam's face that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of seriousness, confusion and excitement and Jack liked it. She smiled at him letting him no that it was okay for him to do what was next. Slowly Jack moved in slowly and let his lips touch Sam's.


End file.
